Thor's Return to Asgard
by Starfleet-bone-girl
Summary: Jane's life after Thor went back to Asgard to defeat his brother, They miss each other, and both really want to find a way to see each other, what will happen? read to find out?
1. The God Of Thunder

Jane Pov

I was sitting on the sofa looking at a map of Asgard's Stars, i missed Everything. Thor...so much, i glanced out the long glass windows, staring up at the many constalations in the sky, Something had happened up there, Something to prevent Thor from returning home, But what? What Happened? i sighed Sadly and placed the book of stars down on the coffee table gently, i lay my head down on the big Leather Sofa and closed my eyes, i pulled the blue blanket i donned up around my shoulders, keeping me warm, it was an unusually windy night in New mexico, the wind was coming in through the crack in the wall, the crack Darcy had created when she threw her Phone at it, to see if it was indistructible.

"Ugh, Jane?, you still up?" asked a groggy Looking Darcy.

"I was going to sleep, Actually." I laughed, Trying to make myself seem less sad.

"Don't lie, You were so looking up at the stars, Thinking of Thor!"

She Laughed, i giggled too. "You Caught me." it wasn't my fault, i missed him so much, He had promised he would come back, but He never told me he was a man of his word.

"He'll come back soon, Don't worry." She put a hand on my shoulder,

"He's The freaking god of Thunder, Jane!" She laughed "And i even saw the way He looks at you, He's so into you."

"Thanks, Darce, but that dosen't explain why he still hasen't come back."

She thought about it for a moment. "I know!, you know he was talking about that Rainbow Bridge, The Bifrost, Something bad could have happened to it? i don't know, but i know he would come back!"

"Oh my god, You could be right!." i smiled, as we exclaimed how excited we were, a male yawn sounded from the door

"Erik?, did we wake you?" Darcy asked, "No, The silcence of New mexico woke me!" He chuckled.

"You two should get some sleep, We've got alot to do tomorrow, well Today."

"Woooh, Bed!" Yelled Darcy. I Laughed. she smiled and started walking towards the room, i did to."

We both climbed into bed, i lay there quietly, thinking.

"Good night." Darcy smiled. "Good Night." i smiled back

The last thing i was aware of seeing was a pair of beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair.


	2. The Avengers

_My Thor story is doing well in my opinion :) , two people want more, so here is more, it made me Smile, i love people commenting on my stories_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! , Sadly, i don't own Thor :( :D Enjoy - _

_Thor's Pov_

_Sitting in the throne next to fathers brought back memories of my childhood, Loki was my Brother, and my best friend, I had lost two things, Loki and Jane...Jane, she was so beautiful, the moment i saw her, my attention was brought to her, before my rampage, that is. _

_deep brown eyes, Brown hair, She was amazing, the best girl i had ever seen, sif goddess of war was in eyesight, but i never really thought of her that way. Jane was everything, i was brought back to 'life' as my mother walked in. "Son." She smiled, i smiled weakly back but it made me sorrow more because of Loki, and Jane, She, of course noticed._

_"Thinking of her, Aren't you?" i nodded and Hung my head high and cleared all the emotion of my face, i did not want to look like my emotions were taking over._

_"You don't need to look so high and mighty all the time, Thor!, you are not your father." _

_I laughed, it was true though... i did try to act like Father, it was an act of love, and loyalty, because i had to gain his trust back, since i defied him when we went to yodinheim, He better hope he survives their next attack, even though king laufi is dead, He will have Avengers, i know it, Father has Asgard prepeared though, i know it. our men are ready to fight, as am i, Even though the bridge is destroyed, The frost giants will find a way to penetrate Asgards walls, i can feel it in my bones, that they will attack soon, Father can feel it too, Mother knows too.._

_Jane's Pov_

_It had felt like i'd been asleep for weeks, not hours, i had a really strange dream, That Thor came back, it was strange because He asked me to marry him, isn't that a little soon? but i think i love him anyway, i sat up in bed and looked out the window, Another clear mexican sky, Beautiful colours of orange, Terqouise, red, pink and yellow dacned across the sky, the sunrise lighting up the sky. _

_It was amazing._

_"Whatcha Staring at?" Darcy asked from the door. i continued looking. "The sky." i sighed._

_"Okay, soon Thor will come back, and you'll be making half god babies!" _

_that made me almost fall of the bed with Laughter "What...-?" i sputtered between bouts of laughter._

_"I know you want Children, Jane, and He seems to be the one, soo?" she laughed too. my laughs had toned down into giggles now, it was still funny though._

_"You're starting to freak me out with all that laughing, i'm going to make breakfast okay, While you go and daydream about Thor." she joked as she ran out the room._

_Heimdall Pov (A/N, i wanted to include him, because he's so cool ) :)_

_I watched the earth from eyes that could see all, above and beyond. i even saw Thor's conquest. Jane, I know he loves her, He asks me to watch over her, I am glad that earth is not lost, He found someone he could love, even though Mortal, she is smart, and beautiful, and strong, No one could be a better wife for Thor, She'll keep him grounded, stop him from making stupid decisions, She'll keep him sane, and give him Children, it will be great, maybe she will come to Asgard to live with the Asgardians. _

_Thor Pov_

_i remember the kiss with Jane, it was the best one i'd ever had, i want her, so bad, but destroying the bridge was the only way to stop Loki, but i lost Jane, its Terrible._

_I think i just may love her... yes,_

_I love Jane Foster._

_(A/N) :) Not too long, but i don't want really long chapters, thats what makes me bored, if you have to drone through long long chapters, but on some i will make a fairly long chapter, i hope i get more people reading this story, i've had two good reviews so far, I need more! I'll update quicker if you Review more :} See you in a few days x - Nat._


	3. The All Seeing Eyes

_**(A/N) **__Hello people, i got a good couple of reviews yesterday, Thanks to the first one for telling me the correct spellings for the story, 'Jotunheim' and 'Laufey' Sorry for not capitalizing it, i don't have spell check for word, Anyways, thanks for the good reviews, and i enjoy writing this. :) _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything.**_

_Here goes ;) _

_Jane Pov_

_Looking at the computer screen, I sighed, Trying to find any open doorways through space was hard, Asgard is very hard to find, as it seems. The Asgard Stargate was tough to penatrate, i really don't know how to get through, sometimes it seems as if though it will never work, but i'm not giving up hope, i'd never do that. if i could have a map of the nine realms, it would really help. Thor once said that if Jötunheim was destroyed, War would break out throughout the worlds, though at first he wanted the Frost giants to perish, a change of heart had struck him. _

_Even when hope was lost, Thor would not retreat to Valhalla that soon, He would always come back, i thought he might die, i guess i was wrong. i'm glad i was wrong, i've been researching Norse mythology, Thor was to protect Asgard and All the other eight realms with the gifts Odin had given him, The hammer, the armor. _

_Even though Laufey was gone, I'm pretty sure he will have a whole army of Frost giants ready to avenge him. _

_Heimdall Pov_

_I stood still on the edge of the shattered remains of the Bifrost, Looking down on Earth, She really is trying hard to find us, and i'm sure she will never give up...Even though things will be tough, Never give up. Thor Strode towards me, Just like everyday, He would ask how she was, where she was, everything...if there was a way for her to come back._

_"It hasn't been written yet." i said, Thor looked confused for a minute, then realised. "I know, Heimdall." he said. "But, There will be a way, Don't fret about it."_

_"Would you be able to make her dream about me?, to show her i'm looking for her, Every minute i possibly can." _

_"I guess we could try that." _

_Jane Pov_

_"Jane?" Whispered a voice, From the corner of the room, "Jane?" again._

_"Who's There?" i asked, Slightly scared, I knew i was dreaming, it was obvious, Because Thor stepped out of the shadows, That wasn't Possible, He is in Asgard. _

_"Thor!" i gasped, "Yes, it is me, my darling." he said _

_All the emotion i felt was flowing to the surface, Tears of Happiness flowed down my cheaks, I had missed Seeing that face for months, Just to see him made me so happy, Even though this was a dream._

_"How? , I'm dreaming." i mumbled. "Everything is Possible in Dreams, Jane."_

_He smiled Gently, His angel face made me want to cry, He looked like an Angel, Thick blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes i had ever seen! i even liked his beard, and you can even ask Darcy, I'm not much keen on men who have beards, but he is an exception! He had an amazing body too __**(A/N, Had to include that! :P) **_

_He made me so happy, Complete in myself, a feeling i had never felt before._

_"I just needed to see you were ok, Jane, you don't know how much i worry, you are a big part of my life now, i was left wandering, searching for love before you, i tried to hide it, tried to put my honour to my father before my personal love life, Many women had put themselves forward, but i had never been interested, at all, i don't know why, but until you, i haven't loved."_

_My heart was going to burst out of my chest. He loved me! well i loved him too. _

_"Jane... I know its soon, but you have to know this."_

_"I love you, Jane Foster."_

_**(A/N) **__Cliffy! , i know it isn't a GREAT one, but you know, I'm not an amazingly good writer, but i like to try, Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, Thank you to jammies2000 for telling me the correct spelling, and LoverandaFighter ,animefreaklizzy ,Shadowheart123 ,beesting08 ,TheHonestCourtesan and Lady NeverAfterNon. You all make me very happy, I will update either tonight or tomorrow, i've just wrote this chapter now, Thank you so much for all the good Reviews! i love it, _

_See you soon - Nat x _


	4. Einstein Rosen Bridge

_Hey guys, i know its been a couple of days since i updated, sorry about that, but i've been tired and haven't had time to come online, but Here's Chapter four :P_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing. _

_A/N I know this story is doing good, but could any of you give me any ideas as what to do with the rest of the story? i would love that, i've already put love declarations, and i'm not quite sure what to do with Jane/Thor from here on, i know i'm mad but i'm going to see it again, Maybe tomorrow, You gotta love Chris Hemsworth ;) He's Bang Tidy! - _

_Jane Pov_

_Oh my god. He loves me! thats..great! i just don't know what to do, its the perfect timing._

_"When will i see you again?" i asked, Tears of happines in my eyes, knowing that he loved me made me so happy, He smiled Gently._

_"Soon, Jane Foster." "Soon." He whispered.. _

_The dream began to fade away, i lifted my hand up and waved, he waved back, love in his eyes. I felt happy, maybe now i'd be able to sleep.. That would be good._

_i woke up slowly, enjoying the light rays of sunshine that were glowing on my duvet cover, some hit my face, making my skin pleasently warm. On the end of the bed was a piece of paper. it was folded accuarately, _

_Jane,_

_I will return soon, i don't know how this happened, but Heimdall Had shown me a way so send you thinks, i want you to be happy, i really do, i need you feel me everyday. feel that you're still looking for me, and i will see through Heimdall. Because I love you. i want you to think of me. i will see you soon, i love you. - Thor. _

_Wow. _

_He really is amazing. i glanced out the window. the sky was clear and sparkling blue. the ground was dry, well, it is new mexico. i got up and walked out the room. No one was up yet, i guess its early or something. 9:12 am. i got something to eat and sighed, i might as well go back to bed, There really isn't anything else to do at this time._

_Thor Pov._

_"Father, We must find a way to fix the bifrost, you and your men built it, there must be a way to make another."_

_My father sighed, i had kept on with this subject for quite some time now, He had been listenting, but he wouldn't give me a straight reply, i had to get to earth, to Jane!, if he would not answer me, i'd have to do it myself._

_"Son, it took alot of power and magic to build that thing, it would take years to summon up that amount again, it was there even before you were born."_

_I slammed my fist into the wall, "I need to see her, god damn it!" i roared._

_"I know!, we will find a way, but you have to be paitent!" i sighed, there would be no winning with Father, He was very good at getting his own way. i would have to wait. but waiting would be the very thing that would eventually kill me._

_Humans had comunication, our people did not believe in it much, even though they could create it. i wish i had something, anything, so i could talk to Jane! _

_Jane Pov_

_i lay in bed thinking, How could i help fix the bifrost? The einstein rosen bridge had to have come from somewhere, but it wasn't going to just appear out of no where, Thor was to far away for my liking, my love for him was new, but when i thought about him, my fluttered, ever since i met him, i had liked him, i remember when he walked in with no shirt on. oh my god, He wasn't just handsome. He had an amazing body too. _

_I couldn't help but gape at him when he walked out, i had to catch myself, I looked away and chuckled at the inuenndo that Darcy had spouted. and when we were in the diner, the facebook picture, oh that was funny. going over memories with Thor made me in a better mood._

_I knew it. _

_I was ready to find Thor._

_(A/N) Terrible Chapter! , i know its been a few days, but i need more ideas for this! i don't want to quit. because i enjoy it, any of you have any suggestions of how i should continue this story?. That would be good, and i would be greatful :) i have some ideas, but there not to good. _

_Thanks for reading - Nat x _


	5. I Saw You Amoung The Stars

_**(A/N) Hello people, I have had some ideas in the reviews and thank you for them, in this chapter i have used some information from wikipedia, about the nine realms, these legends could very well be real ;) they have been heard of before. - i know thats just me being all weird and mystical. believe what you want, and i believe what i want, im not going to say what more is in this, you will find out when you read :) but i hope you enjoy this - Natalie x**_

_**Disclaimer : I unfortunately own nothing, i want Thor :)**_

_General Pov_

_Jotunheim was not lost forever, but the frost giants had attacked one of the other realms. there are secret passages through space that no one knows of, other than the bifrost, its like a worm hole, a so called Eeinstine rosen bridge. _

_Through out Yggdrasill the nine realms lived, a cosmic ash tree, lies at the center of the norse cosmos, three roots drink the waters of the homeworlds, one in the homeworld of the gods, beneath the root in the world of the frost giants is the spring of mimir, whose waters contain wisdom and understanding, _

_The Nine Realms. _

_2. Aesir (gods): Ásaheimr (see Ásgarðr)._

_3. Vanir (gods): Vanaheimr._

_4. Jötnar (giants): Jötunheimr._

_5. Álfar (elves): Álfheimr._

_6. Náir (corpses, the other world of the dead): Hel._

_7. Svartálfar (Dark Elves, Dvergar, Døkkálfar): Svartálfaheimr._

_8. Primordial element of Ice: Niflheimr._

_9. Primordial element of Fire: Muspellsheimr._

_Throughout asgard and vanaheim the gods lived, connected together, through the so called 'tree of life' its what made our world up, and what gave us the power to see all of the reals, Heimdall, with all his gifts, has the power to see all through space. even now, as the bifrost is gone, he can still see earth. that we are grateful of._

_Thor Pov_

_Today was my twenty fifth birthday, and i am still not king, i should have been last year, but as the frost giants invaded our world, that plan was stopped. i am not ready to be king yet, i still have much to learn, it had only been a few months since i had departed earth, i still asked Heimdall daily, where Jane was, what she was doing, i needed to know she was still looking for me, and she was, everyday. _

_Father and Heimdall had been keeping something from me, father said he did not want me anywhere near the destroyed remains of the bifrost, i do not know why, but i did not like it._

_Father strode towards me on this day, as i sat in the dining hall for breakfast._

_"Happy Birthday, Son." i nodded glumly, "Thank you, Father." it had been a morning full of greetings, and birthday wishes, everybody had been here, wishing me a great day, the only thing i had wished for was to be with Jane again, i need to see her again, i promised her i would return, so far, i had not keeped that, but i needed to save Jötunheim, and the frost giants, as much as we despised each other, we did not want further war to break out upon the worlds. _

_My mother was walking towards me with Father in tow,_

_"We have something we would like to show you, Thor." i nodded and smiled fakely. i knew they saw right through it, over the past months they knew how much i had missed Jane, it was unavoidable, the sadness and bitterness was always there. i was nice to everyone as much as i could, but the sadness was sometimes never ending, i needed to find my Jane, i love her, it is hard living without the person one loves_

_"Come on, Thor." Mother said, taking my hand, she guided me towards the bifrost remains and out across the atmosphere was a new bifrost being built, "What-.." i gasped, shocked. _

_"We want you to see Jane again." _

_(A/N) Short chappie, i know, but i want to make a longer one next time because the Reunion between Jane and Thor will be really long lol! any ideas about what you want me to put in there? , cause this story is rated M ;) lol anything you want me to add? _

_Love you guys - Natalie x_


	6. You're back

_**Chapter 6 up, Finally! :D **_

_**I'm sorry! i haven't updated in yonks!, i just haven't been feeling alright lately, :( musie went away, but not it appears to be back, sorry if this is a really crappy chapter. Please REVIEW! :P **_

_**Disclaimer : I own Nothing! **_

_Jane Pov_

_It was a foggy sunday morning, i sat up in bed and noticed a white box on the end of my bed, it had a gold ribbon around it._

_Where did that come from? _

_i got up and picked it up, sitting back down on the bed, it had a label on it._

_Dearest Jane_

_I know i cannot see you at this precise moment, but Heimdall said i could send you gifts, so i have, I hope you like what i have sent you. -Thor._

_I smiled, He really is trying isn't he. I'd never give up anyways. _

_i undid the ribbon and lifted the lid, there was red velvet padding, inside was a gold bracelet. with Sapphires embedded in it. it was so beautiful, i slid it onto my wrist and smiled. i tilted my head up to the sky _

_"Thank you." _

_I flopped back down to get some rest, closed my eyes with a smile on my face when a loud knock on my door scared the hell out of me._

_"Jane, Wake up!, we are going shopping!" Darcy yelled from outside the door._

_"Uh really?, This early?" i moan, why the early shopping trips._

_"Its Eleven, get your lazy ass out of bed!" _

_There isn't much shopping round here, unless we go to roswell, Thats probably were we are going._

_"We're going to roswell!" Darcy screamed _

_"May i ask why, Do i really need more clothes?" She laughed, "We all need new clothes." _

_I gave her a look. _

_"Um..Okay." _

_I got up and pulled a pair of Jeans out of the drawers, and picked a dark blue cotton t-shirt i pulled a brush through my tangled brown hair, i put on some lipbalm and grabbed my purse of the bed._

_Here we are... Three hours of hell. _

_Thor Pov._

_"What?, are you crazy." i mutter in disbelief, fixing the bifrost would make all my dreams come true, i had saved asgard because i destroyed it, and now it was going to be brought back to me, How amazing? _

_"We are tired of seeing you sad, and we think you have potential with Jane, She is a fit wife for you, Son." Said father._

_Finally, some happines on my part, I remember seeing Jane's friend eying Fandral, Maybe they had potential too._

_my mother placed a hand on my shoulder "We want you to be happy." _

_I looked out of the atmosphere again, Huge glass like plates where being lowered down on to its edge, the chipped edges being smoothed off. _

_They were hoping there was enough magic to hold up the sphere in the middle, golden steps were being constructed, loud crashing noises sounded, it would take a few days for it to be built, but i could wait, its better than forever without Jane._

_I'm going to see Jane again._

_I love Jane_

_I'm going to marry her someday_

_She's the only girl i'll ever love_

_Forget everyone else. _

_Jane Pov_

_Two and half hours later, Darcy and i were sitting in a little cafe down the road from our research head qauters, we were sipping some coffee with double milk shots. _

_"So...When do you think you'll see your blond hunk again?" i sighed_

_"i Honestly don't know, i hope it will be soon, i can feel it in my bones, that something big is going to happen, i don't know when, or why but i can feel it coming."_

_She smiled._

_Well i'll be hoping for you._

_we drove home i sighed and stepped into the trailer, i was tired and looking forward to some well earned sleep._

_i swung open my door and gasped._

_Sitting on my bed, was the god of thunder_

_Thor._

_**Cliffy! i know, i'll update in a couple of days, but aren't Y'all happy this chappie is up and runnin' now :) **_

_**Love Y'all x - Nattie**_


	7. My God Is Back

_Happy Monday people. Thought ya might need a pick me up. _

_Um.. someone requested a lemon in this story, i will add some if you'd like, it wont be in this chapter, probably the next one, i just wanna check with the rest of the story readers if you want Lemons or not, Just let me know. _

_Disclaimer : I own Nothing_

_Jane Pov_

_"Thor?" i all but fainted... The god of thunder is sitting on my bed for petes sake! a smile graced his beautiful face._

_"Yes, i am here." i stood absolutely still, not knowing what to do, what was i supposed to do, an idea struck me._

_I ran full force and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my face into his blond locks._

_"I missed you so god damn much!" i breathed in his scent, he smelled of jasmine flowers and cotton_

_"Magic is a wonderful thing Jane, how i got to you was even a mystery to me, Father and Mother had made a plan to fix the bifrost, they said they were sick of seeing me sad, that i should find the love of my life, to make me happy." _

_"Love." "I love you." i gasped a positively huge grin broke across his face._

_"Jane Foster, I love you too." _

_Is this the moment when one is to feel complete, finding their other half, their soul mate, well i found mine, and my soul mate is a god. how lucky am i, that god sent me a 'god' for myself. a fighter._

_"One day, you will be a queen Jane, i know that." _

_"But, i'm just a human girl, what could i ever do to make Asgard even more amazing than it is now." _

_"Just you being there Jane." i pushed him back onto the water bed, pressing my face into his hair again._

_"You're so beautiful Janie." He laughed a deep rumbling laugh_

_Only my mom and Darcy called me Janie, i guess thats another person added to the list._

_"Janie?" i laughed "Like No one calls me that anymore."_

_"Well, its my nickname for you now."_

_Thor wrapped his huge arms around me, hugging me tightly, i was pressed against his firm body, i could feel the ridges of his muscles, i wonder what gyms look like in Asgard. _

_I wonder how long it took him to look like that, or is it just being part of a god, Magic, or just fitness?_

_He looks like the kind of man who would be in prince charming, cinderella and all of these stories, Heck, he was a story, a legend that was real, Asgard was real, all of it was. and some day i could see myself there._

_A rumbling in Thor's chest pulled me out of my reverie, He was asleep, and Purrs were coming from his chest, They began to lull me to sleep, i lay my head back down on his chest and sighed, completely content, I fell asleep, Completely in love with the man below me._

_Little did i know that someone somewhere was watching, planning on destroying Asgard, and my love._

_OOOH Fluffy chappie or what? and someone asked for a lil' action, so i added some, but don't worry, There will be tons more Thor/Jane action in future chappies, Lemons if you want them? ;) Hope you enjoy my lovlies xxxxxxxxxx_


	8. Authors Note, Sorry! 3

_i'm real sorry, This is a very boring boring authors note._

_I'm basically asking..._

_WHO WANTS LEMONS? I was going to write the next chapter today, but no one gave an answer, so i dunno._

_I want to know what you all think, Me personally, i don't think it would ruin it, it would probably make it more spicey. _

_But then again, i need your opinions ;)_

_ANY REQUESTS? care to elaborate? _

_Hah. i love you, my amazing readers xoxoxo_

_Nattiee x _


	9. The Gods Shower

_I'm so nervous, this is my FIRST Lemon chapter EVER! and i really hope it isn't complete crap, I was thinking about Chris alot today, and his hot bod ;] oh my god, he's just so hot, He shouldn't be married! i want him! _

_Disclaimer : I own nothing, but i wanna own Chris Hemsworth ;)_

_Jane Pov_

_it had been a few days since Thor had returned, and the tention was growing thicker each day, my hormones had been going crazy, i really want Thor...but i'm trying to be a lady here, i can't just jump his bones by surprise, I think its driving him mad too, when we get all hot and bothered, he kind of pushes me back, Saying that he wants to wait, He dosen't want to take advantage of me, oh but i wish he would, it sucks feeling like this._

_Thor is in the shower right now, He trimmed his hair a few days ago, it stops in the middle of his neck, and he wears it slicked back, He's just so hot. _

_i averted my eyes as the door clicked open, i had been lounging on the bed for about twenty minutes, Thor said he needed a shower, and what surprises me even more is that he does pull ups on the door frames, Darcy and i practically drool over him all the time, i heard him pad into the room i looked up slowly, i saw the water droplets slowly dripping down his toned chest and abdominal muscles, i looked up and saw his blue eyes on fire he ran a hand through his thick blond hair._

_"Thor." i whispered he smiled cheekily and walked over to the dresser, He dropped his towel_

_"You have to stop doing that, Thor." he smirked and began walking towards me._

_Um... ok i'm really confused now, He said he was going to take it slow, but heck, i don't care! i tried to keep my eyes on his face but they eventually strayed downwards, i could feel my eyes widen, wow um wow._

_Thats big. _

_"Thor, What are you doing?" He walked closer and stopped in front of the bed._

_"I want you Jane, i know that you are a lady, i will respect you, but i know you want me, and i want you too, we don't have to but as you can see i really want too." He laughed moitioning to his dick._

_I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks, He laughed when he caught me staring._

_"Ok." i agreed, He sat on the bed and took hold of my shirt, he lifted it up and over my head, i'm glad i decided to wear my white lace set today, He gawked at me, He gently pushed me back on the bed He was stark naked, His erection pressing against my thigh, it felt really big. He smirked down at me_

_I gripped his cock and slowly stroked up and down, tightening my fist around him. He gasped hotly and began to moan_

_"So good." he moaned i smirked and let go. "Why tease?" he groaned. _

_i shrugged and lay back, i flipped us over so i was straddling his hips, i gently rocked against him, "God yes." He gasped. i continued for a few minutes and moved slowly down his body. my face was level with his cock, i smiled and took the tip into my mouth, i sucked slowly, bringing him to the edge then fulling back._

_"Nooo." He whined i laughed and straddled him again, He smirked cheekily and hooked his thumps over the top of my knickers. he gripped my waist with one hand and pulled the underwear down and off my legs, i gasped as he nudged me. _

_he reached up and unhooked my bra, he slid it down my arms and off, He gently palmed my breasts squeezing gently, he gripped his dick and positioned it at my enterance, he looked up at me and smiled._

_"Are you sure?" He asked. "Theres no going back after this." _

_"I'm sure." He pushed upwards, entering me._

_I gasped with pleasure, i began moving, my whole body was tingling with pleasure, my leg muscles pumped fast as i moved, the tingles were running up my spine, wrapping around my body, Thor's head was thrown back, He was groaning, His hands were gripping my hips, "So tight." He moaned._

_i could feel my orgasm building in my stomach, i threw my head back and moaned. Thor flipped us over and began jack hammering against me, with a manly roar he finished, bringing me over the edge, His hot seed filling me._

_(A/N, I'm really nervous right now.)_

_a few minutes after we had come down from our high, He pulled me up against him so my head was laying against his chest, he pulled the blankets up over us sighing happily._

_"God i love you, Jane." He smiled, Tears in his eyes. _

_"I love you too." i said breathlessly, he always had a way of making me feel breathless._

_"You're going to need another shower, so i am i." i laughed, wiping my hand against my forehead wiping away the sweat._

_"Tomorrow, Love, prefrably together." He smirked. i slapped his arm and layed my head down, falling asleep with a smile on my face, as he did._

_How was it? Awful? good? complete shit? let me know and review. btw this is my first time writing this so im sorry if its crap, and this story wont be lemons based, but there will be more coming, anyone have any ideas? _

_- Nat _


	10. I'm Having The God's Babies

Disclaimer : I own nothing

A/N I'm gonna be taking some things in different directions, i've had writers block for a while and haven't known what to write down, but i'm trying, Hope its a good chapter, Enjoy :)

Jane Pov

Sleeping beside Thor had been perfect, just feeling him near me made me gush with happiness, i had missed him a lot when he was gone, ask Darcy, I was a wreck, I really love him, and when seperated from the person you love, you're not a very happy person, believe me i wasn't.

I'm sure he missed me too, the way he swept me up into his arms when he saw me made me so happy, He loved me, just as i loved him, Everything was so sickly sweet, not really my forte, but still,

I lay in bed next to him, my head tucked into his chest, i was surprised to see that he had a bare chest, i loved his blonde hair, even though he had cut it, He was still as handsome as ever, His beard was clipped close to his face, it made him look really hot, i could feel my cheeks blushing the more i thought about it

"I am awake you know." His rough voice brought me out of my thoughts

"Oh, i knew that." i blushed again, He always knows how to make me week in the knees.

"I love you, you know that right." i said leaning up, pressing my cheek against his, enjoying the feeling of his beard against my smooth cheek

"I love you too, I can't wait to take you places amoung Asgard, we can't go to Jotunheim though, it is forbidden, But i'd do anything for you, my lovely Jane." 

Everything was so sweet, you gotta love gods.

_Thor Pov_

Everything was perfect, i had my true love beside me, and hopefully she would drink from the sacred fountain of youth to gain eternal life, so she can live with me forever, maybe her and Dacry, and Erik too, They would be strong allies to S. H. E. I. L. D. or whatever they where, i wonder wheather Jane will happily come with me though, perhaps she likes it here to much? we can always visit earth, That certainly wasn't a problem for me, or the people or Asgard, since we had managed to fix the bifrost, anything seemed possible, we were flying high, like on cloud nine as they would call it, and Jane and i can marry, maybe Fandral will like Darcy, i hope so, many women have tried to win his affections, but nothing had worked so far, He claims to be perfectly happy without women, but that could change any day, I know him.

Jane had fallen asleep again and had her head tucked into my chest, nothing could be more perfect at the moment, i glanced around the room and saw my armor and red cloak shrewn across the floor, i felt the need to pick them up, I haved my hand and they levitated of the ground and landed effortlessly on the chair by the small coffee table Jane had put in the corner, people in Asgard have tried other magic before, Father had tought Loki and i some things about it, I had mastered levitation, Loki, not so much, he became frustrated when he couldn't get it right, maybe on of the many reasons why he was so envious of me, maybe thats why he let the frost giants into Asgard, because i always seemed to be better at the most easiest tasks as he was not, No reason to ruin my day, though i am glad i wasn't crowned king, i'm glad i was banished to earth, if things had gone my way, i would have never met Jane, and my heart would be wandering, trying to find love, trying to feel, There were endless posabilities, but it would have taken me years, much to everyone elses dismay i had not chose to court Sif, even though she was a beautiful woman, she wasn't really my type, i prefer Jane, she was completely mortal, i had longed for someone normal in my life, and Jane happened to pop up and shock me, everything had been good since that day, aside from the bifrost being destroyed.

Jane Pov

Sometime later i woke up again, i felt a wave of nausea come over me, i felt as if i'd throw up.. Crap.. I shot up from the bed and ran as fast as i could towards the bathroom, i wondered if i had eaten something bad but the posabilities were zilch to none, Crap... i leant over the bown and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl, i sat down on the floor hearing the heavy padding foot steps of Thor right behind me.

There was only one explanation...

I'm Pregnant.. but how? we only made love yesterday, i guess gods can procreate very VERY quickly.

He beamed at me, He knew what was going on didn't he, he probably knew from experience with his mother having Loki, and other women.

"I believe you are pregnant." He smiled leaning down and gathering me into his arms.

I looked up at him uneasily, He gave me a reassuring smile

"Finally, I'm having babies with the women i love." He smiled teary eyed

"I love you." i gasped and lay my head on his shoulder,

"I love you too, My Jane." He said patting my stomach.

Now i need to pick up some pregnancy tests to be sure...

Oh hell.

_Too soon? i don't know what made me write this but still! i want to see mini Thor's running around the place, it would be soo cute :)_

_Nat xxx_


End file.
